No sueltes mi mano
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez. La primera cita. Una pelea, un accidente y sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. Horrible summary perdón por la demora pero todos me pasa a mí TT TT espero que les guste es un AU. Y gracias Itara por invitarme a participar en este reto. EDITADO.


Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: ItaDei  
Warning: Shonen ai, OoC, AU  
Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
Notes: fic que participa del reto de Itara ** Reto ItaDei: Nuestra Primera Vez**

**EDITADO. **Lo leí a conciencia -hoy- y vi varios errores que bueno... sabía que estaban pero antes de publicarlo no vi bien y se me pasaron... Si encuentran alguno más sería muy lindo de su parte que me lo comentaran.  
Gracias a NekoAra que me marcó un par de cosas más para corregir ^w^

* * *

**No sueltes mi mano**

Maldijo al tráfico de la ciudad que le había hecho perder tiempo. Llegó a la clínica, tan rápido como la congestión vehicular en la avenida principal le permitió. Se anunció en el hall de recepción le entregaron la credencial de visitante como todos los días y demás estaba que le explicaran las normas del horario de visitas; las conocía de memoria. Vagamente agradeció la atención de las recepcionistas y huyó del lugar como alma que se llevaba el diablo.

Podría olvidarse de su propio cumpleaños o de su número de teléfono pero nunca se permitiría olvidar aquel número de habitación, la 559 del pabellón seis. A la semana del accidente lo habían trasladado de terapia intensiva a aquella habitación y desde ese momento su cuerpo quedó confinado a esas cuatro paredes.

Volvió a mirar su reloj, mientras se dirigía al ala este del hospital, apresuró el pasó hasta llegar al ascensor que estaba cerrando sus puertas y tocó el botón con el número seis que se iluminó de color rojo. Mientras el elevador ascendía nunca dejó de observar su reloj, como si por algún milagro el tiempo se hubiera retrasado y tuviese más tiempo del que en realidad disponía. Apenas las puertas se abrieron lo suficiente como para permitirle el paso, salió del ascensor.

Después de que los doctores le habían dado la noticia, él perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, estaba estancado allí, en ese día, en esa estúpida pelea... Ya no sabía si había pasado un siglo o solamente una hora, en esos momentos le daba todo lo mismo porque no sabía si algún día lo volvería a ver sonreír o si algún día volvería a perderse en lo profundo de su mirada...

Cuando llegó a la puerta con el número 559 sacó su celular para volver a chequear cuánto tiempo quedaba del horario de visitas y en la pantalla además de la hora también pudo ver la fecha, él hubiera preferido no haber revisado el celular justo en ese momento, hubiera preferido no recordarlo, hubiera preferido terminar el día como uno más en su dolorosa rutina pero sabía que tenía que aceptar la realidad que le tocaba vivir y en esa realidad su novio estaba en coma.

Lentamente empujó la puerta como si no quisiese molestar a la persona que estaba del otro lado y se adentró en la habitación, volvió a guardar su teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y siguió caminando hasta el centro de la pequeña habitación donde estaba situada la cama de hospital... Sonrió cuando lo vio, después de aquel fatídico día muchas cosas cambiaron en su vida y en él también. Cada día que pasaba sin él a su lado sentía que los días eran más fríos y se sentía más lejos del mundo.

Se acercó hasta su cama y colocó junto a ella una silla, que estaba junto a la ventana de la habitación y se sentó al lado de él.

—¿Cómo estás?— Tomó la mano del rubio que estaba en la cama dormido —Perdón por llegar tarde— Se disculpó y besó su mano —Hoy el tráfico fue una locura.

Itachi luego del accidente y todo lo que ocurrió después no dejó de ir al hospital no hubo un solo día en que el pelinegro no haya dejado todas sus ocupaciones para poder ir a verlo y a pesar de las limitaciones pasar ese poco tiempo junto a Deidara.

—Recuerdas que día es hoy ¿No?— Aprisionó su mano con más fuerza y suspiró profundamente, no tenía fuerzas para decirlo —Seguro lo recuerdas, tu nunca te olvidas de las fechas— No podía decirlo, justo esas palabras lo asfixiaban y le anudaban la garganta.

Sin soltar su mano la volvió a besar y luego apoyó su frente sobre ella —No hace falta que lo diga pero… hoy es nuestro…— Tomó aire mientras intentaba no quebrarse. No soportaba más tener que verlo así, acostado en esa cama mientras la vida poco a poco se escapaba de sus manos —Aniversario.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar cuanto tiempo había pasado juntos, como pareja, y estando junto a él en esa cama se dio cuenta de que no presto atención a esos ocho años que pasaron juntos y que se escurrieron de su vida como el agua entre sus dedos.

—Feliz aniversario Deidara, amor...— Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin levantar su frente de la mano del rubio —Seguro tu te sorprenderías y gritarías, siempre te quejas de que no te digo cosas bonitas— Sonrió amargamente, era la única forma que tenía para evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

Luego que los doctores le dijeran que Deidara estaba en coma y que no sabían cuándo podría despertar, Itachi no supo que hacer y las primeras semanas prácticamente las pasó dentro del hospital y cuando llegaba la noche en su mente aparecían las imágenes del accidente que se repetían una y otra vez y no lo dejaban dormir.

Con el correr de los días, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos se habían obscurecido notablemente y contrastaban con el color de su piel haciéndolo ver más pálido y casi lo hacían lucir enfermo. Con el correr de los meses había aceptado, a la fuerza, la realidad pero la culpa en su alma no había decrecido ni un cuanto, convirtiéndola en un agujero negro que iba consumiendo sus recuerdos y su felicidad.

—¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita?— Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Ese tarde después de tanto tiempo se puso a recordar ese día. Nunca se detuvo a hacerlo, la rutina era la escusa recurrente que se decía a sí mismo.

Todos los años para esa fecha Deidara siempre comentaba algo referido a su primera cita, quizás en forma de regaño, porque el chico de ojos negros se hacía el desentendido en esos aspectos. Pero Itachi amaba la forma en que el rubio siempre relataba aquella cita. Entonces él sería esta vez el que contaría aquella historia, y lo haría con lujo de detalles porque Deidara se lo merecía.

_Hacía ocho años, todavía estábamos en la escuela secundaria, y una tarde exactamente igual a esta soleada pero no sin hacer demasiado calor con una leve brisa que no molestaba. No quedaba nadie en el instituto, todos se habían marchado a sus casas o al campo de deportes. _

_Yo también me estaba por ir, ya no tenía más clases ese día, tú te acercaste muy despacio, eso fue raro en ti, no eras de esas personas que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibidas, por tu carácter, por tu forma de relacionarte con los que te rodeaban… _

_Todos sabían que estabas ahí por más que estuvieras callado en el fondo del salón o caminando tranquilamente sin crear una estúpida discusión por algún pasillo… Cualquiera diría que siempre querías llamar la atención pero así era tu naturaleza, explosiva._

_Había cerrado mi casillero y me colgué la mochila al hombro cuando me llamaste "Itachi..." Estabas detrás de mí, expectante, con una sonrisa nerviosa… Esa situación me causó gracia y lo sigue haciendo. _

Desde que Itachi entró en la habitación, fue la segunda vez que levantó la vista para mirarlo dormir, en ese profundo sueño y volvió a sentir como el corazón se le seguía resquebrajando, suspiró para recuperar el aliento y seguir con su relato.

_Quién hubiera dicho que Deidara era un gatito miedoso, siempre te enojabas que cuando te llamaba así. Cuando te pregunté qué sucedía tardaste en contestarme, parecía que te habían comido la lengua los ratones. _

_Sonreí y me apoyé en los casilleros esperando tu respuesta, te comenzaste a reír y quisiste cambiar el tema fue obvio "¿Cómo estás?" Me preguntaste mientras te acercaste __un paso __a mí._

_Era raro que estuvieras ahí, no era tu horario tu salías una hora antes ese día lo cual me sorprendió… No nos cruzábamos en las clases, naturalmente, tú estabas en cuarto cuando yo estaba en sexto a un par de meses de graduarme. _

_La primera vez que te vi fue cuando pasaba a buscar a Sasori del taller de arte para ir a deportes y tú estabas hablando con él. Me saludaste y me llamaste por mi nombre, Sasori te había hablado mucho de mí, me dijiste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.__Ese día Sasori y yo nos fuimos hacía al campo de deportes y tú por el lado contrario por el corredor. _

_A la siguiente semana, fui a buscar a Sasori y nos acompañaste tu empezabas ese día… Qué bienvenida que te di, por accidente el balón te golpeó en la cara y caíste desmayado y tuve que llevarte a la enfermería, cuando despertaste me sonreíste y te disculpaste por tu torpeza. Después de aquel accidente nos cruzábamos en los recesos y claro en deportes._

_Con una sonrisa te respondí que estaba bien y te repregunté cómo tú estabas, mientras cruzaba mis brazos… Con una pequeña carcajada respondiste "Bien, pero…" De un momento a otro tu sonrisa se borró de tus labios e hiciste algo muy extraño "Perdón…pe-" Te disculpaste no sé porque exactamente y tus pensamientos comenzaron a ir más rápido que tu boca, te trababas y parecía que te perdías en tu mente "Pero te amo..." Lo dijiste así sin más, rápido como una ametralladora. _

_En un principio, creí que mi mente me había jugado una broma pero era verdad. Luego de esa confesión un incómodo silencio se formó entre nosotros, tú te pusiste rojo y bajaste la vista… Cuando creí que te conocía me salías con esta faceta, me volviste a sorprender. _

_Dejé caer mi mochila y acorté las distancia entre los dos, dando un paso al frente y te tomé del mentón quería verte a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que siempre destellaban felicidad y que en ese momento se veían más azules por el rojo de tus mejillas… Te veías hermoso._

_"Sabes…" Me tomé mi tiempo para responderte, sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos y pude sentir como tu piel quemaba, te estabas muriendo de vergüenza "Creo que yo te amo más" En ese momento mis mejillas también se sonrojaron un poco pero siempre te lo negué, y te besé._

_Cuando nos separamos estabas agitado y el silencio se volvió a instalar entre los dos, pero esta vez yo sostenía tu mano, que temblaba de vez en cuando "¿Tienes algo que hacer después después de salir de aquí?" Te pregunté y en el acto te soltaste de mí. No sabías que responder, nunca pensaste que podía corresponderte, ¿No?._

_"Eeh… Tengo que ir a mi casa" Me respondiste casi en un susurro, no te entendí "No, nada" Subiste un poco el volumen de tu voz pero te alejaste, nunca pensaste en nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, me acerqué un poco más a ti "Vamos a pasear un rato" No sabías que decir, sonreí te veías exactamente como un gatito extraviado…_

_Después de dudar un poco, me dijiste que sí y estuvimos toda la tarde caminando hasta que comenzó a nublarse un poco entonces entramos en un café. Te veías tan nervioso y yo también lo estaba aunque intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que no se notara, quería me vieras seguro._

_ Cuando nos sentamos y ordenamos tu comentaste al aire "Esto es como una cita" Y te veías tan feliz, te tomé de la mano por sobre la mesa y enlazamos nuestros dedos "Nuestra primera cita" Te corregí y me sonreíste como la primera vez que nos vimos._

_Cuando salimos del café el cielo se había cubierto completamente por unas densas nubes, seguimos caminando hasta una plaza. El viento se había hecho más fuerte y te acercaste a mí y yo te abracé, en ese momento comenzó a llover con tanta fuerza que parecía que el cielo se iba a caer sobre nosotros, tu miraste hacía arriba y en ese momento te tomé del cuello y te besé con tanta fuerza que de la emoción sentí como una corriente eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo… Después del besó rápidamente no fuimos a buscar algún techo para cubrirnos de la lluvia aunque para ese momento ya estábamos empapados…_

Itachi ya no podía seguir hablando, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus cuerdas vocales estaban estrujadas en su garganta. No recordaba la última vez que había llorado, pero esa tarde lloró con todas sus fuerzas estaba totalmente resignado a su suerte, a que algún milagro sucediera.

Estaba tan cansado de todo esto —Por favor despierta— Le pidió con un hilo de vez —Por favor… Te necesito a mi lado— Estaba tan cansado, que de repente el constante _pip_ del monitor que controlaba las pulsaciones y todas las funciones de su cuerpo a la par de las medicaciones que le suministraban dejó de sonar.

Rápidamente soltó su mano y dirigió la vista al monitor, quiso hablar y llamar a una enfermera y a los médicos pero la voz no salía de sus labios, estaba desesperado fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a oscurecerse a su alrededor y poco a poco todo su entorno se desvaneció.

Cuando despertó sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano con fuerza, no podía enfocar bien todo se veía turbio sus ojos no se acostumbraban a la luz, como si hubiera estado en la obscuridad por un largo tiempo. Sólo veía siluetas que parecían contentas, tampoco podía escuchar bien sólo barullo, hasta que de repente reconoció una voz… Su voz, era él era... ¡Deidara!

—¡Despertaste, despertaste!— Deidara estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba no podía contenerse, estaba tan feliz todo le parecía increíble —Mi amor, estás bien— No podía dejar de llorar, había despertado.

Cuando los doctores vieron que Itachi no reaccionaba sólo miraba de un lado a otro la habitación y posaba su mirada sobre todas las personas sin ningún interés especial, le pieron a Deidara que se alejara un poco que le diera espacio para que se acostumbrara. Deidara no quería hacerles caso no quería alejarse de él, no después de tanto tiempo.

Itachi no entendía nada, no sabía porque estaba en ese cama lleno de cables y tubos, no entendía porque Deidara estaba al lado suyo, sus pupilas viajaban de una lado a otro tratando de entender que pasaba allí. En ese momento Deidara lo soltó y parecía que por causa de un comentario de los doctores.

El pelinegro aclaró su voz —Deidara… ¿Qué sucede?— Pronunció con un hilo de voz, hacía tiempo que no utilizaba sus cuerdas vocales.

Deidara miró a las personas vestidas de blanco que se encontraban paradas a los pies de la cama.

—Ve con tranquilidad— Le explicó el hombre de bata y cabello cano —Dale espacio, no fueron un par de días— Dijo con voz suave y calmada, luego le dijo a las enfermeras que se retiraran para darle un poco más de intimidad.

Deidara volvió a tomar la mano de Itachi y se sentó en la cama —¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Deidara pasó casi las veinticuatro horas del día en el hospital, no quería pasar ni un solo momento alejado de él. Había dejado de comer bien, había dejado de dormir sólo pensaba en él, en verlo bien, y en su mente solo estaba alojado el momento en que Itachi saliera del coma.

—...Bien— Comentó con la voz un poco rasposa —¿Pero cómo estás tú?— Lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó hasta el suyo juntando sus frentes, no entendía nada como le preguntaba eso a él —¿Qué fecha es hoy?

—Dieciocho de noviembre— Respiró no quería decirle así sin más todo lo que le había sucedido —Itachi… Tú... Estuviste en coma.

—No pero… Tú…— Él no había estado en coma, no podía ser. Deidara lo volvió abrazar.

—Yo… Recuerdas ese día— Le susurró al oído —Sólo me fracturé un brazo y tuve un golpe fuerte en la cabeza… pero tú no llevabas puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

—Casi un año— Contestó el rubio mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza un con lágrimas en sus ojos, parecía un sueño, no quería dejarlo ir.

—No puede ser…— Itachi no comprendía nada —Entonces todo… Entonces cuando yo estuve en coma… —Intentaba aclarar sus ideas —Todo este tiempo… tuve una especie de sueño en el que tú... eras el que estabas en coma— Dijo casi sin voz —Estás bien— Itachi correspondió al abrazo de Deidara, se alegraba de que no le había pasado nada.

—¿Y me cuidaste? — Le preguntó mientras le besaba el cuello.

—Todos los días— Itachi le contestó con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo besaba en los labios, como la primera vez —Feliz aniversario.

* * *

Gracias por leer perdón por la demora empecé 4 fics para que mi mente diera con esta idea y la pudiera terminar porque escribía dos tres hojas y nada me convencía TT_TT

Perdón si tiene muchas faltas de ortografía, lo voy a editar lo juro.

Gracias Itara por dejarme participar de este hermoso reto y perdón por la demora se que no se justifica pero todo se me salió de control y PERDÓN!

Ja ne!


End file.
